


The Art of Immortality

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cunnilingus, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Jasper has been hunting down demons for over two years as she looks for the answers to her questions. Who was the demon who made a deal with her mother and who put her own soul at risk?





	The Art of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try my hand at keeping characters with canon personalities by writing some characters I don't often write like Yellow and this is the first time having Pink canon to the show. On top of that, you will see "it" refer to demons if they are not introduced characters for the first chapter and it will be addressed later on. I also might change the title and edit it a little more over time. enjoy : o

Leaning back onto the hind legs of her chair, she watches the black smoke appear in front of her. It covers the floor of the circle outlined in pink summoning crystals, reaching the curves of the circle before pooling back into the center. The smoke twists within a dark green shadow that takes the form of a figure as the smoke dissipates around them. What is left standing is not human. Its green eyes widening as it looks around the room, shocked to find itself in this small one-bedroom apartment. It tries to leave the circle but is shocked by a strange power, falling into the center, and quickly hissing at the pain.  


The creature is watched by the woman on the chair, every movement it makes and the words it shouts to be let free from the summoning spell. _They must be a hunter_ , the creature thinks to itself, but this woman was no mere hunter. Jasper Murray was simply a woman who was caught up in a life of hiding, catching demons and killing them. None of what _this_ demon said would ever change her mind.

To understand her story, there is one thing that is of the utmost importance to understand.  
  
Her parents were hunters, a woman and her husband who had both lost the fight to several health conditions and luckily not at the hands of demons. Jasper’s mother wanted nothing more in her life than for her daughter to be safe, and made a deal with a demon. It was the only thing she believed would save her daughter from the constant nightmare of growing up in a dangerous world filled with hunters and demons. The deal involved giving Jasper to the demons as a servant when she reached the age of twenty-five, but this was under two contingencies. The first was she could not be a mother to children whether they be from her own womb or another’s and the second was she could not be a demon herself. Demons unfortunately could not make pacts with other lower level demons and that was where things became complicated. Jasper couldn’t ask questions about this and didn’t bother to try.  
  
Jasper wanted nothing more but to live a life of her own volition and being cursed to become a servant of demons was not a life she was willing to live. She had spent the past two years trying to find any information about the demon who had made the pact with her mother. With patience and readings, she has taught herself the art of summoning and has brought at least thirty demons to her over those two years and has killed them all. None of them were willing to give her answers and at least five were willing to give up their lives to protect their own kind. She wishes with each demon she summons, they will be the one to help her grow closer to the answers.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?!” The demon in her circle yells at her and Jasper drops her chair to all fours as she looks forward.   
  
“Nope. Let’s get this over with.” She sighs, adjusting her beanie to correctly cover her hair. “Long story short, someone made a pact with my mother before she died, and I want to know who it was and how to find them. If you do not help me, I will stab you in the heart.” She looks closely at the demon now that the smoke has fully cleared, and she could see the demon’s true self. 

“Woah! You do not want to do that!” The demon instantly becomes worried. “I can’t help you though. It is against rule—”  
  
“Rule 634, I know. You’re not the first demon to tell me that.”   


“So, if you know that already, can I leave? It seems useless for you to keep me here against my will if you already know demons cannot talk to humans about other demons.”  
  
“Yeah, newsflash for you: I do not care. _You_ are going to tell me because I’m beyond stabbing you and I might just start torturing you. You do not look like the kind of demon who will hold up under pressure.”   
  
The demon becomes flustered, “they will kill me if I talk about it. And I don’t mean stab me in the heart kill me, I mean crush me and tear apart my entire being and soul.”   
  
“I just want to know who gave me this mark.” She stands up from the chair and walks closer to the circle and looks over the demon. She is rather small looking, blonde hair with thick green horns coming from her scalp. If Jasper wasn’t planning on killing her…She tosses those thoughts from her head and lifts her sweater up on the right side and her pants down to underneath her hip bone. Amongst the splotches of dark brown, and white skin are a group of dots that seem to be in a shape that Jasper has never been able to identify.  At one point in her life she even connected the dots but outside of the obvious Celtic meaning she has been unable to determine what it may be.   
  
The demon blinks at her, “isn’t that a—” She stops herself, quickly covering her mouth with a hand.

“Tell me or I will cut off a limb.”   
  
She whines, dropping her hand and crossing them like a child, “it looks like an outline of a shield knot but that is ALL I am saying.”   
  
“A…Sign of protection?” She crosses her own arms this time, “how do I find a demon to make a pact?”  
  
“See, now that is a question I _can_ answer. Hell, I can make a pact with you if that is what you are interested in, but you have to let me go.” The demon pauses as if it has more to say, “why haven’t you made a deal with a demon before to help find the demon you’re looking for?”  
  
“I have and they all have said they can’t because I already have the outcome of one on my body.”  
  
“As long as the second pact doesn’t take precedence over the first you can. What is the time limit left on the first?”  
  
“Five years.”  
  
“So, as long as the second one doesn’t extend past five years and the conditions aren’t the same you could reasonably make another.”   
  
“If I make a deal with you, will you take me to someone who can answer my questions?” It was always Jasper’s priority to find answers and whatever happened to herself—as long as it were not permanent or deadly—was not something that concerned her.  
  
“Yes, but you have to let me out.”  
  
“Let that be the deal. Tell me what I want to know and take me to find the answers I seek. Only then will I set you free.”  
  
The demon quickly hisses at her, “fine!” She shouts, and Jasper reaches a hand out to shake and makes her own deal this time.   
  
“My name is Jasper.” She states, watching the demon step out of the circle. Once out of the circle bands appear around the demon’s wrist and as per the deal. They are orange and are meant to represent the demon being bound to Jasper until she receives her answers.   
  
“You may call me Peridot, I am one of the assistants of the queen of my realm. Also, if you ever summon me again—” She is visibly angry about the situation at hand and Jasper rolls her eyes which makes Peridot angrier. All Peridot wants to do however, is get back home so she is willing to do what Jasper wants until then. “Do you have a mirror? It is the quickest way to get you to where you want to go and the quickest way for me to be rid of you.”  
  
“A mirror?” She raises an eyebrow and Peridot sighs heavily.   
  
“Yes. You know absolutely nothing about demons for being able to capture them so easily.”  
  
“I am positive that part of the deal involves you telling me what this mirror thing is about.”  
  
“That does not mean I cannot criticize you for not knowing.” She snickers, following Jasper into her bedroom. “So, our world is a part of Earth, but it is almost like its own pocket-sized dimension. We exist at the same time as Earth.”  
  
Jasper flips the lights on in her bedroom, introducing Peridot to the simplicity of her bed, a full-size mirror in the corner, a bookshelf and some clothes tossed nearby. It was empty in her bedroom compared to the mess of books, journals, and papers that littered her living room. It was all in the name of research if anyone was concerned. It was not as if she often had guests to please either.   
  
Peridot goes to the mirror and places her hands in front of it. With the chains around her wrists she finds it rather hard to get the spell just right to open the portal back into her dimension.

“So, is this why no one was willing to help me?”  
  
“No. No one was willing to help you because it would be a suicide mission.” She huffs, watching the portal open in front of her. “Come on.”  
  
Peridot walks through the mirror and Jasper grabs onto her, refusing to get lost amongst the way through.

When they reach the other side, Jasper finds herself standing in a large room. In the center is a grand staircase, guards to either side and one of them come over. She’s close to Peridot’s height, lengthy grey colored hair with dark brown eyes that Jasper finds to be awfully familiar.

  
“What do you think you are doing, Peridot?” She shouts immediately when she spots them. “Did you get yourself caught up into another deal with a human?” She laughs at her. “Good going. Pearl’s going to be super glad about that.” She then puts her arm around Peridot’s shoulder, “what’s the deal?”   
  
Peridot growls, shrugging her shoulders to get the woman from touching her. “She wants to see…” She comes closer to the woman and whispers, “Diamond.”   
  
“Woah, woah! What?!” The guard looks at Jasper and squints at her, shaking her head. “Good luck to both of you. I’m heading home. I guess I’ll see you if you survive tonight.”

The guard leaves and Jasper turns to Peridot, “who is that?”  
  
“My girlfriend.” Peridot huffs, “come on. The woman you’re going to meet is named Yellow Diamond. You may refer to her as anything other than Yellow.”  
  
Jasper has never been in this place before, the building was almost like a palace with long, winding staircases that seem to never end. There were colored murals on the wall in white, blue, yellow, and pink along with banners and symbols that Jasper assumes are not English or any earthly language. She passes many demons on her journey with Peridot, many who look at her most likely to question what a human was doing in this place. If Jasper was honest with herself, she would be asking herself the same thing. She knew what she desired, and this was the next step in getting it no matter how dangerous it may be.  
  
Peridot leads Jasper into a throne room, which further confirms Jasper’s idea that she was in a palace or palace-esque building. The entire place was decorated in bright whites and pearlescent shades that distract her from the fact she is in a domain controlled by demons. Creatures who steal the souls from humans and have destructive powers beyond all imagination. Jasper didn’t necessarily hate demons, but she did not appreciate the ones who had made her life what it was. After losing her parents, Jasper isolated herself away from the real world and focused entirely on finding the answers she wished to uncover. Nothing would make her happier to break the deal with the demon who started this mess in the first place.   
  
A woman walks into the throne room, much taller than Jasper was—and for a woman she was rather tall herself—she was adorned in yellows, golds and black. Everything about her seems perfect to Jasper, from her stance to the slight movements when she walks closer to Jasper and her golden eyes bore a hole straight through her heart.   
  
“What is this?” Her eyes narrow in on Jasper. “Are you responsible for bringing this… _human_ into my home?” She turns to Peridot, noticing the magical binds around her wrists.  
  
“My Diamond, she tricked me! She’s the one whose been summoning and killing all of those demons!” Peridot scurries off quickly to hide and the woman does not flinch when she does.   
  
“At least they were demons who were easily replaced. Better a human taking the blame.” She glances at her nails and then back to Jasper. “Since this was a deal, I assume there is a reason why you are taking up my time this way.”  
  
“I want to know who made a deal with my mother.”  

“I really don’t know what you expect me to do with that information. Do you have a mark?”   
  
Jasper nods, lifting her shirt and pulling her pants down in the same spot as before. “I’ve been told it’s a Celtic Shield knot.”  
  
“Yes, it is. It looks like the deal was to protect you, but as a human you are all fated to die in life. I could not see why someone would be willing to protect something as insignificant as a human.” She hums, “Peridot! Bring me my sister.”   
  
Jasper watches Peridot leave the room, “is your sister the one who made the deal?”  
  
“I don’t believe I asked you any questions.”

Jasper crosses her arms, standing in silence until Peridot comes back to the room with another demon. Jasper was beginning to hate this place just for the lack of explanations she was receiving even through this deal. But something changes inside of her when this demon comes into the room. Peridot stands off to the side and this demon…This woman, creates this fire inside of Jasper that she has never known before now. She was a bit taller than Jasper was, her hair short, pink, and wavy and her eyes were the same unnatural pink—a shade darker—as her hair. She seems to have a different air about her as well. While there was a stern look on her sister’s face, she seems excited to be in the room.   
  
“Pink, I just needed to know who creates protection knots as their mark.”   
  
“Why would I know?” Jasper chuckles at Pink’s response. “Don’t I have more important things to worry about?”   
  
“Pink.” Her voice becomes rather aggressive at the mention of her name again.   
  
“Fine, fine. I think it may be Rose. She and I have always had a knack for finding interesting humans out in the world.” Pink comes closer to Jasper and Jasper finds herself blushing. “I can see why she liked you if she did mark you.” She walks around Jasper. “Is that all you needed to know?” Something confuses Pink about Jasper and she cannot put her finger on it. She seems isolated, as if she is trying to hide something from the people around her and Pink wants to bring the information to light.  
  
“The deal can be voided and to void it I need to have acceptance of someone higher up.”  
  
“What were the contingencies?” Pink asks, stopping her movements when she is standing next to her.   
  
“To have children or be a demon.”  
  
“And do you have children?” Yellow asks.  
  
“I do not.”   
  
“Then it is not suitable for you to be standing in front of us now.”

The second part to that was, ‘being a demon,’ and that is when it hits Pink: Jasper is not human. She reaches forward, removing the hat Jasper has been wearing. Her hair falls from the hat, draping around her shoulders and causing Jasper to snatch her hat back from the woman. It was too late; the unnatural coloring of her hair was an off-white and that was an indicator that Jasper wasn’t necessarily a human.


End file.
